Intercessor
by Everlasting Hope
Summary: Bella is diagnosed with cancer. Will she survive or leave Edward to a life of solitude?
1. The News

A/N These are going to be shorter chapters, almost like a series of one shots that all combine to make one story. So I know the chapters will be short, and I am purposely making them that way. :D Thanks!

* * *

**Intercessor**

**Chapter 1: The News**

_I wished, I wished upon a star._

_That all would be cured and be healed._

_I wished, I wished upon a star._

_That no one would have to suffer._

_But, times have changed just like the seasons._

_Growing colder everyday._

_Now I wished just for the end._

_But I know that wish is in vain._

_I wished, I wished upon a star._

_That pain and suffering would just vanish._

_I wished, I wished upon a star._

_That only love would shape our world._

**Bella's POV**

Slowly I paced the interior of Dr. Wilson's well maintained office waiting for my latest test results to come in. Meanwhile my husband, Edward calmly waited on a leather couch. For weeks now I had been experiencing long coughing sprees, often resulting in the spewing of blood. I had tried to convince Edward that it was nothing. Just a minor illness I had been unfortunate to catch. However, Edward knew me too well and insisted that I have medical tests run.

Turning towards my husband, I walked across the room and joined him on the couch. Together we stared at the diplomas lined behind Dr. Wilson's desk. I prayed to God that this doctor would know what was wrong with me.

Gently Edward wrapped this strong arms around my slender body and looked into my deep brown eyes. His face was like a mirror I could look into forever. His features were distinct, perfectly sculpted, hand crafted by the Gods above. I knew when I met him those many years ago that he was the only one for me.

From a distance I could hear faint footsteps approach the closed door. Moments later a light knock flooded the silent room as the doctor entered. Sitting across from us, he pulled out my contrast MRI from a manilla envelope and held it up to the light. From a distance, I could tell something wasn't right. There in the middle of my left lung was a giant mass. The doctor didn't even need to speak. I could just tell from the depressed look that pained his narrow face.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," Dr. Wilson whispered to me. His voiced was restrained and rather cold.

But I couldn't hear him. I was entangled in Edward's arms as he tried to hold me close to his strong muscular chest. Salty clear tears began to run down my pale face as I began sobbing uncontrollably. In a matter of moments my life had drastically changed. I had gone from being one of the happiest women on earth to one who's world came crashing down on her. The world was suffocating me slowly until soon there would be nothing left.

I deeply leaned on Edward's body for support. He would be my rock and savior while I dealt with this ordeal. I knew the battle would be tough. But, I was ready armed with my shield.

"How much time?" I slowly asked, as if choosing my words carefully.

"A month... Maybe two with chemotherapy and radiation," replied the doctor, his eyes sad and filled with sorrow.

"I... I don't want chemo or radiation," I swiftly replied.

"But... Bella!" pleaded Edward, his face contorted in fear, anger and grief. "You have to fight this."

"Is it worth trying to defy the inevitable?" I whispered to Edward, my head still leaning on his strong chest.

"Yes, if it means I'll have more time with you," he begged.

"But is a life trapped in bed, hooked to machines really a life?" I countered.

Softly Edward sighed, his eyes conflicting with his inner turmoil.

"I want a life where you'll be happy," he finally answered as he closed his eyes and began stroking my chocolate brown hair.

"And I want a life where I will always be with you," I delicately replied.

* * *

Well here is the end of chapter one. Please let me know if you enjoyed the story and would like it to be continued. If there is enough interest I'll be sure to continue it! Thanks everyone for reading!


	2. The Meadow

A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! And as promised, here is chapter two. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Intercessor**

Chapter 2: The Meadow

_Is it sketched into the stars?_

_Am I paying for my faults?_

_Am I trapped within a world,_

_That has no conscience._

_Is it sketched into the stars?_

_The means to an end._

_Is it sketched into the stars?_

_A place where I can't pretend._

**Bella's POV**

Slowly my eyes fluttered open as sunlight greeted my pale face. Turning, I looked over hoping to be greeted by Edward's handsome face. I loved to wake up in the middle of the night to Edward's golden eyes that watched me while I slept. He always found my sleeping body so peaceful to watch. However, today I awoke to an empty space beside me. Sighing, I figured he was on an early morning hunt.

Crawling out of my lonely bed, I walked over to the open glass doors and through the white airy curtains out onto our bedroom balcony. The wind brushed my hair whipping it where it pleased as I just closed my eyes, happy to be able to bask in the beauty of the day.

Staring into the depths of the woods in front of me, I wondered how many more days I would be able to stare out into the beauty of the world before being confined to a bed, to weak to move. Sharply I inhaled the pine scent allowing it to relax my troubled soul. Collapsing on the balcony railing, I sighed. It seemed as if the weight of the world was on my slender shoulders pulling me farther and farther down.

Feeling a cold hand caress my back I turned and looked into the caring golden eyes of my husband, who had appeared in a blur. Slowly, he embraced and swept me off my feet. Twirling me through the air I felt nothing but love. The weight of the world had vanished. I was light as air whenever in his presence. Wrapping my arms around is neck, I pulled him close, never wanting to let go.

"Edward. I'm scared," I whispered into his ear.

"So am I," he replied pulling me closer to his chilling body.

And there we stood, arm in arm for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to be the first to let go. But like all good things, our moment ended only to be relived in our finest memories. Taking my hand, we walked down the balcony stairs until our feet rested on solid ground. In my night time attire we began to wander towards our private woods. Instantly, I knew where he was taking me... Our meadow.

Leaning heavily on Edward's sturdy body, he soon picked me off my feet allowing me to ride on his back. Holding my legs close to his body, and I holding his neck we continued our trek. Fifteen minutes later we arrived. Stepping out of the shadows of the forest, we entered our meadow. Wildflowers grew throughout the tall grass adding color and light throughout. Walking to the center, we both laid down in the soft, feathery blades.

But, suddenly, I was attacked by a malevolent coughing fit. My face turned bright red as I attempted to gulp in more air after each giant exhale. Soon bright red blood was covering both Edward and I. I couldn't stop coughing. Five minutes later Edward was finally able to help quell my pain. Wrapping his strong arms around my weak body, he held me until I coughed no longer. Until my face no longer held any traces of red.

"I'm dying," I whispered, my breath wispy and weak.

"I know... Please... Let me save you," he whimpered softly.

"How?" I replied, my voice drenched in hope.

"I could turn you... I could turn you into a vampire."

Exhaling my eyebrows crinkled in thought. All my life I had wanted to be a vampire just so I could live with Edward forever. I knew that once his venom spread throughout my veins, my cancer would be cured. I would be free, the chains of this disease would vanish. But then, I thought about all the other people in the world fighting cancer. Would it be fair to escape the hardships that lie before me? To just allow the venom to be my miracle? Or should I die fighting like ever other person in the world. If I survived and so many others died from this disease I would live the rest of my life haunted by guilt. Haunted by the millions of people who died honorably. I wanted to die honorably like those before me.

"I... I can't Edward. I'm human, and for that reason, I must die like one. The guilt that would rest on my shoulders if I survived would be worst than death itself."

"And... And what about me? What am I supposed to do once the end comes and goes?"

"Live life like you always have. Live your life for me. Pretend I can see everything that you can see out of your golden eyes. Talk to me, for my ghost will always hear you."

Turning towards me Edward placed his head on my chest and began to dry sob, only wishing that tears would flow down his pale and perfect face.

"I'm... I'm not sure I can do that," he gasped.

"Do it... Do it for me," I whispered, my fingers tangling his copper hair. "Just for me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!! It really means a lot!!


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Intercessor**

Chapter 3: Inner Turmoil

_I know, deep down he is besides me._

_Where ever I go, I feel his arms around me._

_I know, deep down he is besides me._

_Cause' whenever I get lost, he always finds me._

_Through the shadows, daylight breaks above us._

_Symbolizing a new day of hope. _

_Optimism that will cure my aching heart._

_I know, deep down he is besides me._

_I feel his presence throughout my body._

_With death on my doorstep_

_I feel his everlasting love surrounding me._

**Edward's POV**

Pain, it is the emotional suffering of a person who has fallen to pieces. Who has been ripped to shreds never to be whole again. Pain is what defines my life. Every movement, every thought, every breath taken. Pain is what my life will be shadowed in, because darkness will soon overtake the light.

Slowly I bent down to pick Bella up from her luscious bed of grass. Her body felt limp and weak in my arms due to the symptoms of her disease. The air was silent except for labored breathing, the only evidence I had to signify she was still among the living. Somehow, I doubted that she would ever be able to enjoy the pleasures of our meadow again.

Bringing her back to our house, I gently laid Bella on the white silk sheets of our bed. Her hair expanded around the pillow almost like a golden halo an angel would wear. I didn't want to acknowledge that someday she would be an angel, earning her wings and flying around heaven. I only hoped was that she would remember that she will always be my angel, my one and only.

Bella's face looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping, caught in a vivd dream. The only thing that was missing was her soft brown eyes. Large and doe like, they were the first thing that attracted me to her. Always bright and shiny, like a lighthouse that would wether the storm. But now, the appearance of these brown orbs became more sporadic for they were often covered by dark lashes and heavy lids. Bella needed to rest more, and I hoped that this sleep would bring a miracle.

Fiddling with my white gold wedding band, I remembered the day we were wed. It was a small but joyous ceremony, planned by my artistic sister Alice. Everything was perfect. The day, the vows, and even the cake. I remember how beautiful Bella looked. Her velvet brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, and her white dress blending perfectly with her pale skin. She looked so beautiful that even an angel would envy her. And she was mine. All mine. Cancer didn't weigh her down, she was free like a bird, energetic and full of life. However, I feared those wings had weakened, and soon they would no longer fly.

Inside I was broken. A body that was filled with torn and conflicting pieces. I watched as Bella inhaled weak, shallow breaths, knowing that she was one breath closer to her eventual demise. I wanted so badly to ignore my dying wife's request and turn her into a vampire, just so I could have her forever. But, was I being selfish? To want to live an uncomplicated full life with the one that I love? Was I asking too much?

Pulling up a chair I sat by the side of the bed just watching Bella rest. It pained me to remember the perfect goddess I had married. To remember what life used to be like before this diagnosis. To remember how happy we were before we were sucked down into this dark abyss. To remember all the hope and potential we had as newlyweds. Now all we could think about is the time we have left together and the need to cherish every moment of it.

Gently I picked up Bella's chilled hand as I felt the warm blood pulse through her narrow veins. How I wanted so badly to bite her petite wrists and end the suffering of both of us. If Bella became a vampire we could live in eternal bliss. We would be happy for eternity. And for us to be happy was my only wish in this life. Leaning my head on the edge of the bed, I closed my eyes, just wishing it was all a horrible dream.

* * *

Well there is the end of chapter three. I hoped you all enjoyed seeing the inner workings of Edward, and I hope I was able to keep him in character. If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions, please review. Thanks!


	4. Mi Amore

**Intercessor**

Chapter 4: Mi Amore

A close to our lives,

A hard wrought ending.

Why, did it have to come to this?

We will leave this horrid world far behind us,

And put our faith and trust in something untouched.

Cause' time and space will never be able to bind us.

For, there will be nothing we can not obtain.

Why, did it have to come to this?

A hard wrought ending,

A close to our lives.

**Bella's POV**

Slowly I stirred as I gradually awoke. Opening my heavy lids, soft brown met intense gold. Edward had never left my side. His feathery fingertips gently stroked my own soft hand. The hand that he had been holding since I had fallen asleep those many hours ago.

Edward was literally the perfect man alive. He had a heart of pure gold, was thoughtful, considerate, and always put my needs before his own. It guilted me to have to see him in so much pain. Pain that was caused my me. Pain that I could have easily ended if only I'd consented and allowed him change me into a vampire. Into a creature who was truly undead.

Was I being too selfish, wanting to honor the people who had died before me? Was I asking too much of Edward to stay by my side for as long as I lived on this Earth? For, I knew he would watch me take my last breath and have to live with that cruel memory for eternity. Within, I felt so conflicted. Broken like a shattered window. Shattered beyond repair.

"How are you feeling?" asked my rather hesitant husband. His face seemed to be cemented in a frown, a look of worry and despair.

Sighing softly, I debated whether I should tell Edward the truth. Inside I was dying. I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to detonate. My body felt like a rag doll. Every limb, finger and toe was numb and flimsy. It took unimaginable energy to be able to move like I once had. Energy I did not currently possess.

I wanted to lie so badly. I wanted to tell Edward that everything would be all right, that miracles do happen. But, my inner conscience stopped me. No matter what the circumstances, I knew that I would always have to be loyal and truthful to my husband. After everything he has suffered through taking care of me, he deserved to know the truth.

"I feel so weak," I honestly answered. Every word I spoke seemed to sap so much of my precious energy.

Beads of sweat accumulated on my crinkled forehead. According to the doctor, I would have mild fevers occasionally. But, I also knew that a fever signified the cancer had probably metastasized to another part of my body. I knew I didn't have much time left.

Carefully, Edward climbed into bed with me. Wrapping his strong arms around my depleted body, he leaned his cool body in close. His arctic body felt so pleasant next to my fevered skin.

"Better?" he asked softly, moving a stray hair from my moist forehead.

"Yes," I replied snuggling closer into the defined crevices of his marble body.

I couldn't explain how I felt at this very moment. But, if I had to try, I felt so secure, so loved, and protected. I knew that Edward would always be by my side no matter where I ended up in the afterlife. His soul would always be mine to keep forever intertwined with my very own. Time and space would never be able to separate the intense love that we felt for one another.

Slowly I closed my eyes once again as I pulled Edward's pale hands tighter around my failing body. Right now, his presence was the only medicine I needed.

* * *

Well here is chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed. Again, if you have any comments, concerns, or questions, review and I'll be sure to get back to you. Thanks!


	5. The Final Moments

**Intercessor**

Chapter 5: The Final Moments

_Somewhere, we will meet again._

_Although our destination may be unknown._

_Our love for one another shall guide us,_

_Into the starry nights above._

_Let our instincts be our escort. _

_For they will never falter._

_Let them lead us to eternity,_

_Where time will freeze forever._

**Edward's POV**

Slowly I inhaled and exhaled, matching my breathing with the hollow beating of Bella's heart. Resting my head on hers, I could still smell the faint scent of strawberries that lingered in her luscious brown locks.

Every second I could feel her body growing weaker and weaker. Her heart felt faint, as if at anytime it would stop. Then, her heart would be like mine, except she would not be undead. The blood that coursed through her slender veins didn't circulate as rapidly either. It too was slowly decreasing. Her body was gradually shutting down, one organ at a time.

Watching Bella I noticed as her eye lids slowly fluttered open revealing her cinnamon colored irises.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice so soft, I had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, my love," I responded stroking the smooth exposed skin on her arm.

"I... I love you..." Bella answered, closing her eyes as she gathered more strength.

"I love you too," I replied kissing her soft neck with all of my affection.

Outside the sun's strong morning rays were piercing through our thin white curtains, outlining our bodies in a deep shade of yellow.

"Balcony..." she gasped, pleading with all the strength that was left in her eyes.

"Of course..." I replied, unfailing.

Carefully, I wrapped Bella's fragile body in our bedroom sheets and carried her out onto our extravagant balcony. Sitting in a chair, Bella's head lightly rested against my shoulder as I rocked her tenderly.

"I hope you were able to do everything you wanted in this life," I calmly whispered to her.

Slightly stirring, her pale, exhausted face met mine.

"I'll be able to do everything I wanted through your memories," Bella elegantly replied, her face locked on mine.

I felt so helpless, so paralyzed. I had tried so hard to defy the odds, but my efforts were in vain. This was it. This was the day I had been dreading for years. Now it had finally arrived. I was breaking, falling apart.

Breathing in deeply I attempted to calm my mangled emotions. I knew I needed to be poised and strong for Bella's sake. I just couldn't imagine a life without her. A life without her beautiful smile and her joyous voice. A life without her intoxicating personality. A life without everything that had attracted me to her when I learned of her existence.

What would my life consist of? Since, the day I met her I knew that she was the one. The only one for me. And after her eventual death, what would compel me to continue living? But I knew the answer. I would continue living for her. All my memories, my experiences will be saved just for her. And someday when we meet again in another life I'll be able to tell her about everything I did for her. About every moment she crossed my mind.

"Edward," Bella sighed, her words slightly slurring together. "I'm tired."

"I... I know," I acknowledged, cradling her body closer to mine, just hoping it would keep me from losing her.

Gently our lips brushed together as I just closed my eyes, cementing her kiss into my memories. Although it was brief, I knew it held all the passion to last me a lifetime.

"Hold my hand?" Bella asked, her brown eyes dulling.

"Yes..." I cried, choking on my emotions.

Slowly my fingers intertwined with her hers as she weakly lifted our tangled hands to her frail heart. Faintly I could feel her heartbeat slowly decline, until it beat no longer.

Bella died with the warm glow of the sun washing over her peaceful face.

* * *

A/N Since so many of my readers really want Bella to survive... I think I might make an alternate ending to this story, where Bella lives. But I'm not sure... Please review if you like this idea, or if you feel the story should stay the same... I just thought that with an alternate ending, I would be able to appease more of my readers. Tell me your thoughts :D Thanks!


	6. Black Eyes

**Intercessor**

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of reviews, the people who have added this story to their favorites and alerts and also to all readers in general! I can not believe how many hits this story has received. It totally blows my mind! So thank you readers! You make my day! Here is chapter six! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Black Eyes

_My life was gone, vanished in mere seconds._

_And yet, the world continued turning,_

_Like a top, that never wobbled._

_Clocks still ticked as seconds raced by,_

_But internally, mine was frozen,_

_Never to be melted again._

_I would remain frozen until the world itself was silenced._

**Edward's POV**

Bella was gone... She had vanished from this world leaving only a hallow shell behind. It was as if she had drifted into another world. One that was far away, hidden within the clouds. Once her heavy lids closed, never again did I see her magnificent eyes. They would only live in my vivid memories, haunting the dreams I could never have.

After Bella's death, I could think of nothing but her. I began a downward spiral becoming a manic depressive. I was almost bipolar, experiencing extreme highs followed by extreme lows. I felt so much pressure on my shoulders. I didn't know how to handle the pain and please the ghost of my one true love.

Everything felt foreign to me, as if the universe had lost its' value. I no longer knew the meaning to life. I was trapped in a vicious never ending circle contemplating the meaning of life and death.

Slowly I picked my heavy body up from the bedroom balcony taking one last glance at the breathtaking view below. In the distance, the bright sun was setting outlining the world in a light orange. I always wanted to imagine the last image that Bella saw through her crystal eyes. Gazing out into the distance, I attempted to imagine the peace she saw in the world.

Walking into the house, I passed through the airy white curtains and into the bedroom. The first thing that caught my eye was our king sized bed. All the memories we had there washed over me like waves on an ocean. But, instead of floating I was rapidly sinking, being pulled by the undertow. I no longer had Bella to save me from the darkness that was slowly overtaking my bleeding conscience.

With a heavy heart I walked into the adjoining bathroom, pausing in front of the sink. Staring back at me was my own sad reflection. The piercing black eyes in the mirror seemed as dark as my soul.

Pushing on the knobs of the sink, I allowed the sound of rushing water to fill my ears as I backed away from the mirror. Its' image would be something I could never erase from my mind.

Sliding down the tiled walls I descended to the floor, as I pulled my knees tight to my chest. My hands tugged at my brown bronze hair as I tried to contain the infinite amount of grief that ran through my undead body. Grief that threatened to tear me from the inside out.

Emotions overwhelmed by battered corpse as I began to dry sob uncontrollably. The running water representing the tears I could never shed. I felt so inhuman because I was unable to perform the very task humans learn when they are born into this cruel, heartless world. I would never be able to cry and shed tears of sorrow for my love. Instead those imaginary drops of water would accumulate inside my broken soul, filling me until I exploded.

Bella was gone.

I would forever be alone in this merciless world.

* * *

Well there is the end of chapter six! I hope you enjoyed... The next chapter will be Bella's funeral. Also if anyone has more input on whether I should make an alternate ending with Bella surviving, please review or private message me. As always, questions, comments or suggestions are always welcome. Thanks everyone!


	7. The Funeral

**Intercessor**

Chapter 7: The Funeral

_The end has come,_

_Like the rains that pour from the heavens above._

_The clouds break open,_

_Shedding light of hope and wonder.  
_

_The water reflects,_

_Like a mirror, that causes us to look inside ourselves,_

_We stop and remember,_

_Everything we were meant to be._

**Edward's POV**

The day was young when I finally exited my house and began walking down the cement sidewalks. The clouds in the sky were quite dark as I caught flickers of lightning dancing through the air. I was on my way to a nearby church for today would be the day when Bella would be lowered into the cold, hard earth.

We had invited all of our friends and family including, Charlie, Renee, the werewolves and of course all the Cullen's. I was thankful that today was cloudy. That meant that we would be able to be outside without garnering attention. Looking up into the rain filled clouds, I mentally thanked Bella for the weather.

Arriving at the church, I pushed open the giant wooden doors and was faced with rows and rows of pews that led directly to the alter. There, sitting at the alter was a giant wooden coffin.

My family and I decided that it would be best to have a closed coffin since we didn't want the effects of her disease to alter what others would remember her by. We want to keep the fresh and happy spirit of Bella alive in everyone's hearts and minds.

Glancing to the back corner, I noticed my family huddling there until the service began. Slowly I walked over to them with my head down, weighed by my heavy feet.

"Oh Edward," greeted my sister sympathetically as she quickly embraced me. Her small hands wrapping around my black suit coat. "I know it must hurt."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around Alice, resting my head on her thin shoulders. Sighing, I breathed in and out before releasing. Looking over at Jasper, I could tell he was attempting to control everyone's emotions.

Soon after it was time for the funeral to begin. Walking to the first pew, my family and I began sitting down. Sitting with us were also Charlie, Renee and finally Jacob, Bella's best friend.

Standing at the alter was the preacher. His voice was soft, but authoritative as he talked about celebrating the life of my late wife. About remembering her memory and allowing it to shape the rest of our lives and how her soul would be in a better place. How she would be in a better place.

Shuddering, I closed my eyes. Vampires didn't have souls... Did they? But even if we did have souls, I could guarantee that Bella's would end up in a better place than mine. Bella was so selfless, so pure while I was tainted with darkness and hate. I knew we could never belong in the same place.

The funeral ended as quickly as it began. Friends and family said goodbye to Bella covering her casket in roses. The tears seemed everlasting, like small waterfalls being emitted from every humans eyes.

I couldn't believe how many condolences I received from Bella's friends like Angela Weber and Mike Newton. I didn't realize how many lives one single person could touch.

Quickly we piled into our cars as we drove to the burial site in the cemetery. Walking to her plot, some of the grounds men dug a giant hole, while others helped lower the casket into the earth. After many shovels of dirt, Bella was finally covered. Finishing the grave, we added the granite headstone and began paying our respects.

I was last.

Hesitantly I walked towards the grave as I placed yellow roses among the multiple other bouquets. By now the cemetery was mostly empty, as I saw my family leave to give me my much needed space. Sitting on the fresh dirt, I leaned my back against the sturdy headstone.

Tilting my head towards the sky, light moisture began to tickle my face as the rains were released from the skies above. Soon I was completely soaked. I always wondered if those were the tears Bella wished she could have shed.

I don't know how long I stayed enduring the cold drops drenching my already cold skin... For all I knew it could have been months, days, hours, or even seconds. Just when I was there, leaning against the headstone, I felt that she was with me. That she had wrapped her warm strong arms around me. Arms that could melt the coldness of my non beating heart.

It was at this moment, I knew everything was going to be okay.

El Fin

* * *

Yay, here is the end of Intercessor. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all for reading and following this story, it really means a lot!


End file.
